Si todo fuera diferente
by Nena-Daconte
Summary: Un amor imposible entre dos amigos de toda la vida. ¿Podrán seguir viviendo en negación? ¿o tarde que temprano aceptaran lo que sienten'
1. Chapter 1

No es que Harry no lo hubiese notado antes, era que hasta ese momento no había podido comprender la gravedad de la situación. Se sentó en una esquina de la carpa y de pronto lo invadió una sensación de pesadez y soledad intolerables. Hasta hace unos segundos, la pelea con Ron parecía algo demasiado terrible para que hubiera sucedido en verdad. Nunca antes había experimentado ese tipo de ira, que le invadió cuando vio como Hermione perseguía a su ex amigo por el bosque, gritando una y otra vez su nombre sin obtener respuesta.

No podía entender como alguien era capaz de darles la espalda a sus amigos de esa forma. El jamás hubiera podido resistir la voz de Hermione llamando a gritos. Le tomo una hora a Harry calmarla y convencerla de que regresaran a la tienda. Finalmente se quedó dormida llorando y susurrando el nombre de Ron.

Viéndola descansar, se relajó un poco. Si la situación fuera a la inversa ¿Habría llorado ella por él? –_Claro que sí_. –se respondió a si mismo.

-¿_Y no te puso ni un poco molesto el hecho de que ni siquiera te mirara cuando regresó?- _su cabeza siguió atacando

-_Vale, era comprensible. La pobre apenas podía ver por donde caminaba_

_-Siempre en eterna negación. Ron solo dijo mentiras sobre ustedes… ¿De verdad no hay nada?-_su subconsciente empezaba a sonar irritado.

_- _Nunca podrá haber nada_-_ Harry dijo en voz alta. Por un momento le pareció que Hermione se retorcía en su cama. Temió que pudiera estar escuchando y se preparo para confrontarla, pero ella no pareció moverse mal.- _Estoy imaginándome cosas_.- pensó

_-¿Es esa tu mejor excusa? Lo bueno de hablar contigo mismo, es que en teoría no tienes porque mentir.-_ La vocecilla de su conciencia le susurró antes de que se metiera a la cama.

Mientras tanto Hermione contenía la respiración en su cama. Pensó que Harry la había visto moverse, pero después el se metió a su cama y apagó las luces. No podía pensar en ese momento. Su cerebro se hallaba en estado de shock. Poco a poco se quedó dormida.


	2. El invierno

Gracias por la reseña! Por favor comenten que piensan de esta historia y si debo seguir. No voy a contar toda la búsqueda, solo los momentos en los que Harry y Hermione descubren que se gustan mutuamente.

Durante los siguientes días los dos chicos ni siquiera se miraron. Cada vez que Harry trataba de hablar de lo que sucedió esa noche, Hermione encontraba la forma de mandarlo a recolectar setas, a revisar los escudos mágicos o a cualquier otra cosa que se le ocurriera. Finalmente decidieron ir a buscar a Bathilda.

Viendo a Harry parado enfrente de la tumba de sus padres, Hermione supo que ya no podía pelear con sus sentimientos. Ron había tomado una decisión. Había elegido dejarlos. Ella ya no tenía familia, ni nada a que aferrarse. El era su salvavidas.

-¿Estás bien?-preguntó mientras tomaba su mano. Sintió como él dudaba, pero luego la estrechaba de vuelta. Ella estiro su varita y una corona de flores apareció mágicamente.

-A veces no puedo evitar preguntarme que hubiera pasado si…si las cosas no fueran así. – Harry sintió como se le ahogaba su voz.

-Mírame- susurró Hermione. Él siguió concentrado en un punto lejano. Ella tomo su cara y la giro hasta que quedaron de frente. – No podemos cambiar lo que somos o como llegamos aquí. Lo único que importa es lo que hacemos con lo que tenemos en este momento- le dijo sin quitar la mano de su mejilla. Su piel se sentía caliente y suave en su mano helada. Sabía que se estaba dejando llevar por un sentimiento, pero ya no podía pelear más.

- Ese es el problema. Estoy desperdiciando lo que tengo tan cerca que podría tocarlo. –contestó Harry tomando su mano. – El problema es que todo lo que tocó se rompe y verás, no puedo perder a mi amiga en este momento.-vio la impotencia en los ojos de ella, pero sabía que era lo mejor. Nunca la expondría a Voldemort y el la usaría para herirlo. Acercó su cara a la de ella hasta que su aliento rozó su oído. Aunque esto sería doloroso, no podía callarlo.- Si todo fuera diferente…- retrocedió unos centímetros y toco la comisura de sus labios. Ella se estremeció.

-Pero no lo es- ella respondió. Sabía que esto era por el bien de ambos. Finalmente se separaron y siguieron caminando hacia la casa de Bathilda, sintiéndose mas lejanos que nunca.

Harry estaba congelándose. Acababa de salir del lago rescatado por Ron y ambos caminaban hacia la tienda. Se sentía en una guerra interna. Por un lado estaba feliz de volver a ver a su amigo y por el otro lado…. Vio la alegría en los ojos de Hermione al verlos llegar. Siguió su mirada y se dio cuenta de que no era a él a quién estaba mirando sino a Ron. Todo volvía a su lugar. Hermione trató de decirle algo esa noche pero él la ignoro. No era un traidor y jamás lo sería y Ron era su hermano.


	3. El final esta cerca

-¡Hermione! ¡Hermione! ¡Harry haz algo!- Ron gritaba histérico. Luna lo tomó por los hombros y trato de calmarlo. Apenas hacía 20 minutos que estaban en ese calabozo debajo de la mansión Mafloy, capturados por Bellatrix.

- ¡Esta sufriendo! ¡Tenemos que liberarla! – volvió a gritar Ron cuando se escuchó una nueva súplica de Hermione.

- ¿¡Crees que no me duele igual que a ti oírla gritar!- explotó Harry. Los gritos de dolor de Hermione le quedarían grabados en la mente por el resto de su vida.-¡¿Crees que no daría lo que fuera por ser yo el que está sufriendo y no ella? ¡¿Crees que no…que no la amo como tú?- inmediatamente después de decir esto Harry se arrepintió. Ron se quedo paralizado ahí como si lo hubieran golpeado con un mazo.

Harry se sentó en una esquina cerca de la reja que llevaba hacia arriba. Colocó su mano en un barrote, para sentirse más cerca de ella. Sintió como Ron se sentó a su lado. -¿La amas?- le preguntó sin mirarlo.

-Eso que importa ahora.- respondió Harry.

-Importa para mí.- dijo Ron tragando saliva- le importa a ella.

-Ella no me ama.- replicó Harry.

-Yo no estaría tan seguro de eso. Tú no la has visto mirándote. Es como si nadie más existiera. Es como si yo no existiera- dijo Ron

- ¿Estas enojado? – preguntó temeroso Harry. Ron solo negó con la cabeza.

De pronto un "¡crakh!" se escuchó en la cueva y Dobby apareció de la nada.

Por fin lo había descifrado. _Me abro al cierre. Sencillo, simple y brillante a la vez_. Reflexionó Harry mientras se colocaba la capa invisible. No estaba asustado. Estaba cansado de ver a la gente que amaba sufriendo y sacrificándose por él. Lo que seguía era sencillo, Voldemort iba a disfrutar cada momento de su muerte sin saber que eso era la clave para su propia destrucción. Mientras caminaba por los pasillos vio a Luna , Neville y los gemelos luchando. Realmente habían sido buenos amigos. Vio también a Hagrid y los padres de Ron, todos aquellos a los que él llamaba familia.

Casi a la salida del castillo vio a Hermione combatiendo con Bellatrix. El miedo se apoderó de el. Tal vez podría quedarse un rato a ayudarla, solo para asegurarse de que estuviera bien. Ya estaba apunto de quitarse la capa invisible cuando vio que Ron venía a ayudarla. No sintió ni una pizca de celos, era bueno saber que alguien la cuidaría cuando el ya no estuviera. Sonrió y se fue caminando para encontrarse con su muerte.


	4. un dilema

Hola! He estado con el ajetreo de navidad y no he podido escribir..uff! Aquí tienen el penúltimo capítulo, díganme que les parece y Feliz Navidad a Todos!

Harry cerró los ojos justo cuando el rayo de luz verde estaba a punto de tocarlo. A diferencia de lo que esperaba no sintió frió cuando el hechizo lo golpeó, sino un tierno calor que se extendió por su cuerpo. Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos y vio a su antiguo director, una sensación reconfortante lo invadió. Dumblendore sonrió y le explicó a detalle como derrotar a Voldemort de una vez por todas. Harry jamás se había sentido tan tranquilo y victorioso. Esa sensación continuó hasta c cuando Dumblendore le dio la opción de quedarse en esta especie de cielo o volver a la vida terrenal.

Seguramente sus padres lo estarían esperando. También Sirius y Lupin. Para alguien como el, que jamás había tenido familia, esta era una tentación demasiado grande como para rechazarla. Ni siquiera lo pensó dos veces cuando le dio la mano a Dumblendore pero al estrecharla un grito le corto la respiración- HARRY! NOOO!- la voz de Hermione le provocó escalofríos.

¿Cómo es posible escuchar su voz en …lo que sea que es este lugar?- preguntó Harry confundido.

Supongo que es porque aún estás parado en medio del puente Harry. Cuando morimos, nos llevamos con nosotros imágenes y recuerdos que nos dan consuelo en la hora final, pero que poco a poco se desvanecen. Me parece que te has traído un poco de la señorita Hermione prendido a ti. –Dumblendore respondió con una cálida sonrisa.

Ella será más feliz con Ron- pensó en voz alta.

Tal vez si, tal vez no. ¿Pero qué sería de nuestra vida si no exploramos las posibilidades que nos ofrece?- Dumblendore interrumpió al muchacho.

Ya he tomado una decisión. – concluyó Harry tras un breve silencio.

El pasto húmedo y recién cortado rozaba su piel y podía percibir a lo lejos el olor de algo quemándose. Una sensación de alegría lo invadió al comprobar que estaba vivo, que podía sentir el aire entrando a sus pulmones y su corazón palpitando, pero aún así permaneció con los ojos cerrados. Sintió algo suave y cálido tocando su cara y unas gotas de agua mojaron su cuello. Hermione seguía llorando junto a su cuerpo y lo que tocaba su cara era su mejilla.

-He aquí su héroe. El venerado. El elegido. No es nada ahora y jamás lo volverá a ser.- la voz gélida y rasposa de Voldemort proclamaba.

Era hora. Harry giró su cabeza y abrió los ojos. Escucho el grito de júbilo de Ron y le plantó un beso en la mejilla a Hermione. La respiración de ella se interrumpió y luego se incorporo sonriendo y limpiándose las lágrimas. Harry se levantó y vio a la multitud que lo rodeaba contener su emoción. Voldemort guardo silencio repentinamente y le dio la espalda al muchacho. Harry tomó la mano de Hermione y volteó a ver a Ron. Este hizo un gesto de resignación y apoyó su mano en el hombro de Harry.

-¡Voldemort!- Harry llamó. En cuanto este se volteó Harry ya estaba preparado y lanzó su hechizo. Un rayo de luz cegó a todos.


End file.
